Better to be bitten than to be bitter
by mafiasomeone22
Summary: Hibari finally realizes what a boredom it is to be lonely, and how pathetic it is to live ten years without even seeing him. FF-challenge!


**Author's Note:**** Okay, so yeah this is just another stupid oneshot. And I know it's terribly weird to have a guy writing this kind of story; but hey, this is for the sake of my girlfriend! Yeah, so how do I put this? There's this bully who gave her a challenge to write a shounen-ai oneshot and my girl has no idea how to do this kind of stuff. So I took the challenge in her stead so that the bully won't bother her anymore and I can finally beat that fat-cat!...ahem! Anyways, you might find this one very boring! But hey, I don't care what you think of it as long as this story can finally give my girl some peace! So yeah, here it is!**

**Chase' this is for you woman**_**!**_

Better to be bitten than to be bitter

"I'll wait for you. And when you return, I'll bite you to death!"

…were the words that I swore to him before that very moment I last saw him again. But that was quite the opposite of what I said. I would never kill him in a million lives. That was just my way of telling him "please come back to me as soon as possible", in a rather different way…..my way.

I want to see him again. And the only way to do that without any one noticing my affections is to lie about it. It's the only way. Sometimes I thought that my life is kind of a boredom for a certain herbivore; yet again I am to repeat myself, I am not a herbivore….but what if I am? It was hard controlling my feelings every time I saw him. Every battle we fought against each other, I must say, were the happiest moments of my life. It was only those moments that I could see him and be with him alone and together.

Thus, here I am still waiting for him to return; here I am still praying that maybe someday, I might confess my true affections; and here I am…waiting for this girl to transform to that herbivore that I long to finally see.

"How long will you keep waiting for him?" the girl asked after a moment of serenity.

This girl can be annoying sometimes. But what truly annoys me is that her hair. With that shape of her locks, she looks quite like him…but then again, she's not him….not yet maybe. He did once told me that he treats this girl like his little sister….and being an only-child can be lonely sometimes for herbivores like him. So I had no other choice but to watch over her. After all, the same order was given to me by that no-good Vongola boss.

I didn't answer the girl. I don't know how long shall I wait. I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to see him. It has been ten years since I last saw him, and she told me that she can't even make any contact with him. No one is to blame. This girl is very obedient towards him, and perhaps I should too? No, I can't do that. I follow no one…..though I can love someone. But if following him is the only way I could finally see him, then I'll do it.

"Supposed that he returns to us, to you, will you tell him then?" the girl asks again.

Rather to leave that question, I answered her "No!"

"Why not?"

….and then I didn't answer again.

I'm a very secretive man, even to him. I don't just explode something private to anyone. Though she's the shiest and quietest among those herbivores, henceforth she can keep a promise and a secret. So I told her my affections towards her master. But her ways are too innocent like a child….and there are always some words that she's too young to understand. Thus I kept them to myself.

"Do you miss him?" she asks once again.

"What do you think?" I answered in a rather rude way.

"I think you do. It's in your eyes. My master said that the eyes of a person are the reflection of his feelings."

"So then you know. But why is it that you kept on asking me?"

"Because I was testing you."

"Testing me?"

This girl can be quite awkward and confusing sometimes. No wonder she considers a kiss as a normal greeting.

"I lied to you, because he ordered me to." She replied, which caught my attention "He's here. He was always here watching you."

"Why?" I stood from the floor and showed her how angry I am.

How could she have lied to me? She wasn't like this! Of all the things I hate is being watched, I told her that. Does this mean that he was never missing? He never hid from us, from me? Why didn't she tell me that he was here all along?

"_Because I told her to…" _ That voice…..finally. It was what I was waiting for!

Finally, he came. Finally, he returned!

"Don't be like this. It was fun watching you." He said, with that demonic smile in his face that I long to see again.

I wanted to punch him so hard for what he made her do, for what he did. I was so angry!

"Go ahead. Show me how angry you are towards me." He said.

Should I? There is something inside me that I should, yet there is something inside me that I shouldn't as well. Once I punched him, will he be mad as well? Will he battle against me? Or…will he leave again?

"What's the matter?" he asks, walking closer towards me.

"How come you kept me waiting for you? Do you know how long has it been since I last saw you?" I scolded, giving him piercing eyes of steel needles in order for him to feel guilty about what he did.

He laughed "Look at you. You're so adorable. You're nagging at me as if you're my wife." And he creased me cheeks as I hide my blush.

Did I do that? I was never a nagger towards anyone. Being this way with another person can make me feel pressured sometimes….and quiet clouded I must say.

"I will ask again…..Did you missed me?" he smirked, driving his face closer to mine.

Missing him was a killer to me. I was dying all these years because I couldn't see him. It was killing me. Missing him was like biting myself to death! But….did I really missed him?

"You don't need to lie to me." He said with that smile I adore.

"But you lied to me. Tell me will you, why can't I lie to you?" I questioned.

"Because this is your only chance to tell me what you feel. And I want to hear your true words."

My only chance? Isn't it that there's always a second chance? Why is the atmosphere so intense all of the sudden? Why am I feeling so pressured about this? As if this decision is my last hope to live a life to its fullest, what is it that makes this question seem so important to me?

"Tell me now, or you'll never see me again." He concluded.

Now this time, I had no other choice. I had to tell him the truth. It will be very awkwardly unlike me, but there's no other way. I couldn't bear to live another year without seeing him. It's killing me to death. I would rather live a bitter life than to be bitten for not seeing him furthermore.

"Why wouldn't I miss you? I swore you my words; I'll wait for you. So why wouldn't I?" I answered.

He laughed again, which kind of gave me a pinch of an increase of temperature in my spine "This is one of the things that I like about you. You're words are uniquely expressive…. but this time, it's more true and uncovering."

"So….does this mean you'll never leave?"

"That's such an insignificant question. I never left. I was always here watching you live a life being bitten by your loneliness. I watched you suffer from the pain of your longing heart….and that is something thatI will never do again."

He never left after that. He was always watching me live a bitter life, this bitter life. It couldn't be worse. I was somewhat happy about his presence around me, and I didn't care what the other herbivores say about this relationship. He never left….and he promised he never will.


End file.
